Sailormoon : To the Future Chapter 1
by StarCrystalPower
Summary: A Boring day in the Park turns into a Once in a lifetime trip to the Future! Join The Sailor Senshi on there trip to the Future! Including Secrets and More! Review Please!


Sailormoon Fanfiction Story

Title : A Trip to the Future!

Season : A few months after the battle in the future w/ Chaos

Description : After a few months since the battle w/ Choas...Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion invite the Senshi for a little visit into the future.

Author's Notes : Hello! This is my FIRST Sailormoon fanfiction,It has been my dream to write a fanfiction and with the time and patience i finally get to write ..Please..Please don't give me bad reviews..please give me some Good Reviews! You can review even if you DONT have an Acc. Oh! And let me introduce to how the characters will be called - The Senshi (Excluding Sailormoon/Tuexdo Mask) will be using the English Dub. Names (E.g Lita,Ami,Mina and Lita) and the others will have the Jap. Names Usagi - Serena , Darien - Mamoru and Rini - Chibiusa.

Time to Read the Story!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Usagi and her friends were sitting down in the park talking about regular stuff,and of course Mamoru was there listening to all of the girls chatter about boys and obviously..Rei and Usagi's fighting.

Everyone was bored there were no youma's attacking at the moment and everywhere was at peace and harmony - thats how they senshi always wanted it but sometimes they would miss fighting and using there "Special" talents.

"I'm bored guys! nothing intresting is happening.." Usagi said with a big one could deny what Usagi just said because indeed nothing intresting was going to happen.

"Why don't we head out by Rei temple? Something always happens there.." Mina asked and for once again everyone agreed "...Lets just hope its not cursed" She added quietly recieving a smack on the head by Rei.

**Arriving at Rei's Temple**

On arriving everyone sat down and waited a few more hours predicting something intresting would happen..and indeed something intrested did happen a gold and white light appeared and there stood..Neo king Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity..? What?

"G- Guys is it me or I'm i seeing my future self standing infront of us?" Usagi stummured believing that she saw a ghost or something but - they were not see through so they couldn't be ghosts..right?

"Calm down Usako its me Mam- ..Wait how should i introduce myself..?" He cleared his throught it was none other the Future self of Mamoru Chiba - Endymion.

"I think you would represent yourself as Neo King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo..Love" She added with a soft voice..it was none other that the Future self of Usagi Tuskino - Serenity.

"Your majesties what are you doing here? In our time for that least" Usagi asked she was the first person to ask a question..besides what was better than your Future self standing right infront of you? -Nothing! thats for sure!

"Were here to bring you guys to the future - we know that you guys didn't spend much time knowning about your future especially since it was soo..messed up"

"Are you kidding? Endymion thats amazing..wait can i call you endymion?"

"Sure but i sure you would call me Endy atleast"

"Na! I like Endymion better"

"Alright..I guess Usako"

"So can we head to the future? We still have royal duties to attend to" Inquired Usagi and off to the future they went!

**Just to make it Clear - ** Even if Sailormoon is an AMAZING show i do not own the series nor do i own the characters in the story i am well just borrowing them to make an amazing fanfiction since Sailormoon is OVER (BUT! There is a remake) of the Series.

If i did own Sailormoon i would have tried to give it 10 Seasons if i could :P but i do not own the Sailormoon!

**This is the End of the Prolouge!**

This is Prolouge of the Story and in the NEXT chapter we head onto the Future of Crystal Tokyo and we discover some Future Secrets! Remember to **REVIEW** the story beause i really would enjoy if you guys review! Take a time and right just One word if you can (Ex. Awesome / Wow / Great Job) Just to let me know you are reading my Story!


End file.
